First Dance
by Yemam2422
Summary: The room was full of people and music and the noise of a great party. But suddenly there was a change in the air, a charge that prickled her skin. She shifted her gaze toward the shadows across the room. There he was. Rio. Looking at her with those dark eyes as if she was the only person there.


Sometimes Beth felt there just weren't enough hours in the day. Rushing around was her norm but lately it was compounded by her decision to help organize a fundraiser gala for Spread the Joy Detroit. Ruby had asked for her help so of course she said yes. Her days had been a blur of décor, menu planning, vendor contracts on top of her usual bustle with the kids. But she welcomed the safe chaos. Staying busy kept her mind occupied, distracted, helped her shove aside Rio and the FBI and buried bodies, at least for short moments.

Like always, she got it all done. And done well, if she said so herself. She stood in the ballroom of the downtown Ritz-Carlton. With a theme of "Under the Sea" the tables were covered with blue cloths, decked with bouquets of aqua and coral flowers. Lights twinkled down from the chandeliers, danced over everyone's faces.

Beth caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror, happy with what she saw. She found a good deal on a new dress, a small treat for herself. Strapless sweetheart neckline, green silk that ruched at her waist, hugged her curves in all the right places, silver stilettos. She clipped her hair in a simple French twist, a few loose strands framing her face.

The room was full of people and music and the noise of a great party. But suddenly there was a change in the air, a charge that prickled her skin. She shifted her gaze toward the shadows across the room. There he was. Rio. Looking at her with those dark eyes as if she was the only person there.

Her legs weakened, she clenched her jaw before her mouth dropped open. He looked striking. His usual jeans and jacket were traded in for a dark blue suite, white shirt, two-button jacket, slim fit pants. The suit reflected the same clean, modern taste that filled his apartment, his closet. She hadn't seen him since she broke in, since he asked her to leave, everything between them tenuous as ever in her wake.

Before Beth noticed him, Rio had watched her, fascinated. Seeing her in that dress practically cut him off at the knees, slapped him with lust. She looked beautiful as she circulated the room, greeting guests, chatting as if she knew them all personally. She had everyone wrapped around her finger. Had she done the same to him?

When she went on stage to give some welcome remarks she put on a pair of black horn-rimmed reading glasses and every cell in his body experienced a slow melt down. He didn't know he had a thing for glasses until that moment. Or maybe it was just a thing for Beth in glasses. A warmth and charm broke through the surface cool he was accustomed to from her. The glimpses of her softer side were rare. Revealed sparingly only right before she decided it was over. Everything cool and economical between them ever since.

It wasn't until he was standing directly in front of her that Beth realized he walked across the room to her, holding her eyes the entire time.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone was accusatory, justified in her mind since his motivations were often mysterious.

Temper put color in her cheeks. Rio remembered the last time he saw that flush in her face while they were tangled in bed together.

"I'm a long-time donor."

"Oh. Well, thank you for your generosity," Beth would play dutiful host and keep this unexpected development from ruining the night.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth." He meant it.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome." Her voice had as much warmth as an Alaskan winter. She was jumpy, his compliment wasn't helping, which made her all the more determined to act like she didn't care he was there.

There was a strange fluency between them. They weren't strangers but danger pinged the air. Beth's decision to end things, Rio refusing to let her go, those body parts, that frustrating game of twenty questions muddied the space between them.

"Beth, there you are! You look absolutely stunning." Carol Danvers rushed over to her, giving her a double air kiss. Carol was the head of the charity, a bundle of energy, and at 75 years old she had more spirit than people half her age. "Thank you so much for all your help. This wouldn't have happened without you."

"Of course. I'm happy to do it." Beth hugged Carol's slight frame.

"Have you asked this wonderful lady to dance?" Carol jabbed Rio with an elbow. Beth's head whipped up to meet his eyes.

"Would you like to dance, Elizabeth?" Rio asked with a crooked grin and arched eyebrow, spinning extra emphasis on her name.

"Oh, I can't…the guests and…" Beth grasped desperately for a reason as her heart dropped to her toes.

"Go on," Carol insisted, giving her a slight push toward Rio. "Everything is going perfectly. Go enjoy yourself."

"Yes, of course." She could think of no gracious way to get out of this so she fixed a polite smile on her face and let Rio guide her to the dance floor with a hand on her lower back.

The space was crowded, many couples taking advantage of the music. When they reached an open spot near the edge of the floor, Rio turned her into his arms, sliding both hands around her lower back, firmly but gently. Instinctively, Beth slid her hands over his shoulders. Their bodies fit like two pieces of a complicated puzzle.

Beth welcomed the familiar blast of heat, the internal jolt that accompanied his touch. She wasn't surprised he moved well to the music. His nearness, the memories of what he'd done to her with his hands, body, mouth, all so close to her, made her outrageously aware that only a thin layer of silk separated her from his touch.

"What are you really doing here?" she asked.

"I figured this was a better way to see each other than you breaking into my house again." He said it because he knew it would get under her skin.

Beth rolled her eyes. He cut her off before she could go off on him.

"Oh, relax. I had no idea you were involved in this. I am a donor. I was invited. I like to support a good cause. End of story."

"Well, it looks like we'll hit our goal. $20,000 dollars raised. Maybe more."

"With you in charge, I'm not surprised."

Beth's pulse quickened. Her fingers instinctively skimmed over his shoulders, moved up to brush the back of his neck. They had a thing for each other's necks.

"I had a good teacher."

A little sigh escaped when he splayed his hands open across her back, pulled her even closer. The press of his fingertips made her want to pull him into a kiss. But Beth's survival instincts were strong. She might go home and find another finger or toe on her front stairs. She couldn't afford a side trip into pleasure. So she kept her gaze level, avoiding the temptation of his lips, ignoring the low hot flares that singed her skin, sizzled her blood.

"You're an excellent student."

Beth lightly cupped his neck with one hand, the other slowly rubbing the shoulder it rested on as they moved in rhythm to the music. Desire snaked up Rio's spine, circled through this body. He lowered his head. Just one more dip and he could taste her again, soothe the ache he felt for her. Those gorgeous eyes of hers heavy, almost inviting him. Up until now, the only time he ever wanted to kiss a person more was Beth during his impromptu game of twenty questions. He was actually proud of her for breaking in. And turned on.Now that he had her close again, he was drowning in her, sneaky animal lust fogging his mind. He wanted to crawl into her until this fist of need finally loosened inside him. Maybe then he could let her go.

Then the music ended, someone bumped into them shattering the bubble that had formed around them. Both of them stepped back from each other.

"Thank you," Beth said, her voice carefully controlled, smoothing the front of her dress with her hands.

"Sure." Rio rubbed the back of his neck where her fingers had casually stroked. That small touch had gone straight to his gut. He took her arm lightly, impersonally, and guided her back to her table. Beth was grateful to sit down before her legs gave way.

"Good night, Elizabeth."

He turned and walked way, blending into the shadows of the room before Beth could respond.


End file.
